


The Truth Untold

by woctab



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Can be classified as porn with feelings (maybe), Demanding and bossy Damian, M/M, Mention Of Dub-Con, Past Drunk Sex, a bet is made, damian is an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woctab/pseuds/woctab
Summary: Tim needed to take responsibility for his suffering. Damian wouldn’t allow him to forget because he couldn’t forget the feeling of Tim inside of him.TimDami Week 2019 ◊ Day 1 ◊ Touch Starved
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227
Collections: Tim Drake, TimDami Week





	The Truth Untold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It has literally been two years since I posted something but I'm back again with a TimDami fic. The fic is basically just smut with some feelings. I'll try to post another fic but it'll probably be really really really late. 
> 
> Please enjoy the fic! I acted as my own beta so if there are any mistakes, forgive me.

Drake was infuriating. Damian balled his hands into fists as he glared at him from across the dining room table. All he wanted to do was to knock that pleased smile off his face. How dare he act as if nothing had occurred between them? It made his blood boil.

“ **Damian**?” His head snapped in the direction of the voice. He was greeted by a very concerned look from Richard. “ **Are you ok? You look very tense**.” 

Damian unclenched his fists and relaxed his body as best he could. “ **I am fine**.” It was the farthest thing from the truth, but he wasn’t in the mood to discuss anything with Richard. He turned his attention back to his half-eaten meal so he would not be scrutinized. 

However, his forced relaxation lasted for only a few moments. Drake’s annoying laugh was grating on his nerves. 

Having little desire to be subjected to Richard’s concerned looks and questions, he got up and left the table without a word. 

Huffing in irritation, he headed to the Bat Cave, it was the only place he could think of that would allow him to vent his frustrations. 

Within in minutes, he was in the cave, changed, and heading toward the area which he could train. Damian bandaged his hands and walked over to one of the numerous punching bags. 

Minutes ticked away, but the tension and the frustration were still consuming him. It was all Drake’s fault! He had entered his room last week without permission and now it seemed he was suffering from amnesia. 

Damian ground his teeth angrily as he kicked and punched the bag in front of him. Sweat was dripping down his body causing his clothes to stick uncomfortably to his skin. He needed a shower, but his goal was to keep throwing punches until he was exhausted. That would hopefully lead to a dreamless sleep later in the night. 

\---------------

Damian stepped out of the bathroom after a long and cold shower. Water was dripping from his hair as he walked toward his bed. His muscles burned unpleasantly, but he ignored it as he threw himself on the bed.

It had been a week since he had been able to sleep without nightmares. Damian tried everything to prevent these nightmares, but it was in vain. 

Meditation did not help, sketching before bed did not help, and neither did sharing his bed with Titus. His predicament was so mortifying that he refused to allow Titus to sleep in his room while it occurred. 

Drake was at fault and he cursed him for it. It was unfair that he could sleep peacefully during the night and walk around during the day without issue. 

A stream of curses, in both Arabic and English, filled his room. However, that did not help him contain his anger toward Drake. Regardless of the tension, he forced himself to close his eyes. 

Closing his eyes was his downfall. Images of Drake and what occurred that night bombarded his mind. To his utter dismay, he felt heat pool in his stomach and his cock start to twitch. 

Damian shot up in bed, his eyes snapping open, and heat settling on his cheeks. Why was it every time he closed his eyes, he remembered what had occurred? 

What had happened between them plagued his mind day and night. He couldn’t sleep peacefully and every time he closed his eyes, he remembered everything! Yet, Drake was unbothered by it and he suffered because of it. 

Damian dug his fingernails into his palms, hoping that the pain would be enough of a distraction. He didn’t want to picture Drake’s stupid face in his mind. 

Throwing himself back down onto the bed, he forced his eyes closed and tried not to think back on the event that occurred a week ago. 

He bit down on his lip savagely when he failed to keep the memories at bay. His mind was filled with blue eyes staring down at him. 

Damian slapped his hands over his ears as moans and pants echoed in his mind. Drake had sounded filthy and the memories of those sounds were making him hard. 

Biting down viciously on his lips, he pulled down his pajama pants and gripped his hard cock. Damian used the pre-cum that was dripping from his tip to coat his cock. He pumped his cock hard and fast as images of Drake’s flushed face consumed his mind. 

Damian whined pathetically, his face scrunched in pain from how raw and sensitive his cock was becoming. This was the worst part, which made him loath Drake and curse his existence. Nothing that he did was enough. For a week, he tried to come, but his hand was not enough. It wasn’t Drake’s hand. His fingers didn’t reach deep enough, and they couldn’t compare to Drake’s cock. 

Releasing his cock, he angrily pulled up his pants and sat up. How much longer would he need to suffer? How much longer would he be unable to come? How much longer would he have nightmares about how much he desired Drake’s touch? 

Damian got out of bed and threw his door open. He would no longer allow Drake to live a carefree life while he was suffering, He needed to suffer as well! 

He stomped toward Drake’s room and threw his door open. Drake was currently lounging on his bed, but he shot up in surprise. 

“ **What the fuck, Damian**?” He yelled. 

Damian slammed the door shut and stalked toward him. 

“ **You ravished me… Fucked me and now you act as if nothing happened** ,” Damian yelled back. 

He watched in slight fascination as confusion and then realization dawned on his face. “ **Is…I-Is that why I woke up in your room last week**?” Drake asked him, his voice had cracked midsentence. 

“ **You laid your vile hands on me and cannot remember**?” Damian spat out angrily. 

Drake rubbed a hand over his face, he was no longer looking at Damian. 

Damian would not give him a reprieve. “ **Do you desire me that much? You snuck into my room and had your way with me**!”

“ **I was drunk** ,” Drake yelled again. 

“ **Is that an excuse**?” Damian shot back. 

He watched as Drake removed his hands from his face, the man looked uneasy and extremely guilty. 

“ **I…I…** ” Drake faltered, his mouth turning into a frown. “ **Why didn’t you punch me? Kick my ass? Why didn’t you throw me out of your room**?” 

Damian was not expecting Drake to ask him such questions and he could feel his cheeks heat up. “ **Stop trying to blame me for your actions**.”

“ **I’m not trying to blame you! I’m trying to understand why you let me to fuck you! Is this some sort of twisted revenge**?” Drake was ranting, his face contorted with anger. 

“ **No** ,” Damian shouted angrily. This conversation wasn’t going how he had planned. “ **Everything is your fault! I can’t forget**!” 

Damian’s face was flushed, hands balled into fists, and despite the arguing his cock was still hard. “ **I remember everything! The way you looked when he fucked me, the sounds you made, everything you said to me! I dream about you every night**.” 

His bottom lip started to tremble, and he blinked rapidly to keep back the tears. Why was he feeling like this? He was disgusted by how pathetic he was acting. “ **I am unable to come because of you! It is all your fault! You did this to me, and you are pretending you did not do anything**!” 

Damian angrily rubbed at his eyes and glared down at his traitorous cock. Why wasn’t it going soft? He was standing in front of Drake, humiliating himself, and his cock was still hard. 

“ **I thought it was a dream. My memories were so fuzzy when I woke up and I just wrote it off as a dream. There was no way that you’d let me do that to you. You wouldn’t beg me** …” Drake trailed off. 

“ **It was obviously not a dream and I do not beg** ,” Damian snapped angrily. The fact that Drake was staring stupidly at him, only fueled his anger. 

“ **I demand that you take responsibility** ,” he huffed. “ **Make me come now**.” Damian was tired of being tense and on edge because he couldn’t come. He hated the desire that he felt toward Drake. 

“ **Do you know what you’re saying?” Drake asked. The look of disbelief on his face made Damian’s eye twitch.**

“ **Do not make me repeat myself**!” Damian snapped. “ **You cannot just fuck me and leave me like this**.” 

Damian wasn’t a coward and it didn’t matter that his stomach was revolting against his current action. He marched toward Drake’s bed and stripped unceremoniously. His cock bobbed free and he stood in front of Drake, arm crossed over his chest. Despite his display, he could feel a flush spread to his cheeks, neck, and chest. 

“ **That wasn’t sexy at all** ,” Drake teased. However, Damian was pleased to see that his Adam’s apple was bobbing nervously. That meant that Drake was affected by his nakedness. 

Damian scowled when Drake gestured for him to get on the bed. Nonetheless, he obeyed. Crawling on to the bed, he sat in front of Drake and waited impatiently. 

“ **Come here** ,” Drake said as he opened his legs and gestured for Damian to settle between them. Licking his lips Damian moved forward and then turned around so his back was pressed against Drake’s chest. 

He heard rustling and then the pop of a cap. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait too long for Drake’s hand to encircle his cock. That alone had him thrusting his hips upward. Drake’s hand wasn’t as big as his, but it was rough and warm. 

Damian chewed on his bottom lip to keep quiet, Drake wasn’t even moving his hand, but it felt so good to be touched by him again, that he thought he was going to come. 

“ **You really wanted me to touch you this badly? Your hips are shaking** ,” Drake whispered in his ear. Damian’s body jerked and he cursed at Drake. 

“ **Shouldn’t you be nicer? I’m giving you a hand job** ,” he continued to tease. 

“ **Shut up, Drake** ,” Damian growled. 

“ **I’m fisting your cock, you can call me Tim** ,” Drake informed him. 

That statement made Damian’s cheeks grow hotter. Wasn’t it far too intimate to call Drake by his first name? 

“ **If you don’t want to, I can always remove my hand** ,” he suggested. 

“ **No** ,” Damian gasped before he could stop himself. Upon realizing what he had said, he was filled with utter mortification. How could he come undone and embarrass himself in such a manner? 

“ **Good** ,” Tim chuckled close to his ear before he began moving his hand. 

Damian was going to protest, but that was replaced by a pleased moan. Tim’s hand felt so good. He thought he would pass out from the pleasure. 

“ **T-Tim** ,” he whined. Even though Tim had just started moving his hand, he felt like he was coming undone. In a matter of a minute, his toes were curling and hips jerking as he came all over Tim’s hand. 

“ **That fast, Damian**?” Damian’s brain was still on a high from orgasming that he couldn’t determine whether Tim was making fun of him or not. 

He slumped against Tim’s and gasped for breath. His entire body was thrumming, and his cock finally felt just a bit sated. However, once he started to come down from his high, he turned to face Tim, a scowl on his face. 

“ **That is not enough. More** ,” Damian demanded. 

He watched as Tim’s eyes widened in disbelief. “ **You literally just had an orgasm** ,” he said to Damian. 

“ **I want more. You have tortured me for weeks and you need to take responsibility** ,” he ranted. 

“ **How do you think I need to take responsibility**?” Tim asked. 

“ **Obey me** ,” he replied simply. 

“ **Obey you**?” Tim asked with an eye roll. 

Damian nodded his head and then turned so that he was facing Tim. “ **Kiss me now** ,” he commanded. 

“ **You’re such a fucking brat** ,” Tim huffed. But that didn’t stop him from leaning in and placing a chaste kiss to Damian’s lips. 

“ **I said kiss me** ,” Damian huffed in annoyance. 

“ **That was a kiss** ,” Tim replied with a smirk. 

Damian’s eyes narrowed in annoyance and he opened his mouth to protest but was silenced when Tim pressed their lips together again. 

Tim’s lips were as he remembered, soft but a bit chapped. Damian’s fingers twitched and he resisted reaching out to touch Tim for a moment. His action was hesitant, but he pressed his fingers against the soft fabric of his shirt, and they curled, gripping on to his shirt. 

Damian moaned softly against Tim’s mouth when he felt his fingers gently run through his hair. Every where Tim touched felt so good. It made pleasant shivers run all through his body. 

It was his turn to pull away but not because he was teasing Tim. Once they parted, he gasped for breath. The kiss had left him feeling lightheaded. 

His gaze was slightly glazed as he looked over at Tim. It was nice to see the slight flush on his cheeks. That meant that he was no unaffected by the kiss that they had shared. 

“ **I want you to fuck me** ,” Damian informed Tim. “ **This time you should not forget what occurred between us**.” 

He watched as Tim stared blankly at him before opening and closing his mouth multiple times. 

Damian’s mouth turned into an unhappy frown at Tim’s silence. “ **It is unfair that you ravished me and now refrain from taking responsibility**.” 

“ **You’re pouting** ,” Tim finally said. 

“ **I am not pouting** ,” Damian denied. He didn’t pout, the Wayne heir would never be caught with a pout on his face. 

Damian watched with narrowed eyes as Tim approached him. The next thing he knew, he was laying flat on his back and Tim was pinning him down to the bed. 

“ **You really dream about me fucking you every night**?” Tim asked, a smirk appearing on his face. 

Damian’s cheeks felt like they were on fire, but he refused to believe that he was blushing because of Tim. And he did not find the smirk on Tim’s face the least bit attractive. 

“ **I…I…** ” Damian faltered for the first time since he had entered Tim’s bedroom. 

His body arched as Tim gently ran his fingertips over his chest before moving his thumbs over his nipples. Damian let out a startled cry when Tim rolled the nubs under his thumb. To his embarrassment he could feel his nipples harden under the light touch and his cock was beginning to twitch. 

“ **You really wanted me to touch you this much**?” Damian couldn’t pick up on Tim’s tone of voice, but he knew it sounded off. It was too difficult to concentrate when Tim was touching him. 

Unable to stop himself, he let out a displeased whine when Tim stopped playing with his nipples. 

“ **I won’t let you come that easily** ,” Tim said with a chuckle. 

Damian tried to sit up, but Tim forced him back down. “ **You are supposed to obey me, when I want to come, you will let me come** ,” he huffed in annoyance. 

Tim’s smirk only grew, and the other man looked devious. “ **Is that so**?” 

“ **Yes** ,” Damian growled. 

“ **Do you want to make a bet, Damian**?” Tim asked him. 

“ **What kind of bet**?” He asked. 

“ **I bet, you’ll beg me to fuck you** ,” Tim replied. 

Damian scowled at him. “ **You will lose that bet**.” 

“ **So, you accept the bet**?” Tim asked. 

Damian nodded his head, he would never back down from a challenge. “ **What does the winner of the bet receive as a prize**?” 

“ **If you win, I’ll follow all your orders for a week, but if I win, you follow my orders for a week** ,” Tim proposed. 

“ **Prepare yourself for the loss** ,” Damian replied confidently. There was no way that he would beg Tim to fuck him. After all, he had demanded Tim fuck him and he was obeying him, thus there was no way that he would lose the bet. 

Tim simply smirked at him before lowering his head and swiping his tongue over his nipple. Damian arched again and moaned. Tim’s tongue felt so hot against the nub. Why was he reacting so strongly when Tim was doing the bare minimum? Was it because he hadn’t been able to come by his own hand for so long? 

The way he was behaving was shameless. He needed to regain some self-control, he couldn’t continue to act in such a manner when Tim was barely giving him any sort of attention. 

However, his plans to control himself quickly disappeared when he felt teeth nibbling at the already hard nub. All he could process was the wave of pleasure coursing through his body. 

“ **Tim** ,” he moaned as his curls curled. “ **M-More…More**.” 

His gaze was a bit hazy, so he closed his eyes and focused more on the sensations. Everything that Tim was doing to him felt so good. The flick of his tongue, the pad of his finger rubbing his other nipple, and the tickle of his hair against bare skin. 

Damian’s eyes shot open when Tim pull back, but the confusion only lasted a second when he felt Tim’s tongue lick a path down his stomach and toward his cock. He arched violently when he felt hot breath against his cock. It was already hard and leaking from Tim playing with his nipples. 

He watched as Tim sat back, a satisfied look on his face. Damian’s brow furrowed and he frowned. 

“ **You’re pouting again** ,” Tim teased. 

Before he could open his mouth to protest, Tim spoke. 

“ **Did you bring condoms with you**?” Tim asked. 

Damian shook his head. “ **You did not use a condom last time**.” 

“ **You let me fuck you without a condom**!” Tim looked distressed and Damian didn’t really understand his concern. 

“ **I never had sex with anyone before** ,” Damian replied with a small shrug. 

It was slightly amusing to watch Tim’s existential crisis. The man turned pale and was currently imitating a fish. 

“ **Damian you should have stopped me** ,” Tim finally said. 

“ **Why**?” Damian asked. 

“ **It was your first time**.” Damian cocked his head slightly as he studied the strange look on Tim’s face. 

“ **So? What you were doing to me was pleasurable, I did not want you to stop**.” Damian informed him. 

Tim ran a hand over his face and flopped back on the bed. “ **I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re not one of those people that want your first time to be special.”**

“ **If it felt good, does that not mean it was special**?” Damian didn’t know why Tim was making such a big deal about having sex with him. 

“ **I mean special as in someone you actually liked** ,” Tim clarified for him. 

Damian remained silent, his cheeks flushing once more. He turned his head to the side so that Tim couldn’t see that he was flustered. 

Tim sat up and looked at him. “ **Damian**?” 

Damian refused to look at him or make eye contact because his heart was racing. It made him feel like an utter fool. Why was he behaving in such a manner in front of Tim? The way that he was acting would make him suspicious. Tim didn’t need to know how he felt. What was happening between them was just sex. Tim needed to take responsibility for making him suffer. There was nothing more to it. 

“ **Damian**?” Tim called out to him again. 

He could hear the slight shifting of the sheets as Tim moved closer toward him. In those few seconds that Tim took to close the distance between them, he needed to school his features and not reveal anything to him. = 

Damian looked up, hoping that his cheeks weren’t completely flushed, and his facial expression was neutral. Tim was staring back at him, confusion clear on his face. 

“ **I thought you were going to fuck me** ,” Damian said in an effort to distract Tim from his previous comment. 

“ **I need a condom** ,” Tim repeated. 

“ **I do not have condoms** ,” Damian informed him once again. 

Tim sighed and massaged his temples. “ **I don’t have any condoms either**.” 

“ **If you are concerned, you do not have to cum inside me**.” It seemed that Tim was very troubled by not being able to use a condom. It was an unnecessary concern considering this was only the second time he was having sex and it was with the same partner. 

He let out another sigh before giving a nod. “ **Lie back for me and get comfortable. I’m going to prepare you**.” 

Damian decided that he would listen to Tim for now and lay back on the bed. He spread his legs a bit for Tim. It was a relief that Tim didn’t ask him any more questions about having sex with someone he liked. Damian was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something circling his hole. 

“ **How does that feel**?” Tim asked him. 

“ **Fine**.” It was just a bit of a surprise since he had been lost in thought. However, the finger didn’t feel uncomfortable or strange. 

“ **If it hurts, you need to tell me** ,” He insisted. 

Damian rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“ **If you don’t agree, I’ll stop** ,” Tim threatened. 

“ **I agree** ,” he huffed. 

Tim was satisfied with his response and slowly began to thrust his finger in and out of him. It felt a bit strange and different from when he did it for the first few minutes, but then he got used to the sensation and began to move his hips back against the finger. That reaction caused Tim to add a second finger. Damian nibbled on his bottom lip as the feeling of fullness increased a fraction. 

Once two fingers were inside of him, the pace that Tim had set picked up and it took a shorter time for him to start moving his hips back. He was determined to be an active participant this time around. 

A moan pierced through the other wet sounds filling the room and his body writhed on the bed. 

“ **I found it** ,” Tim said with a chuckle. 

Damian moaned again, this time louder as Tim pressed against that spot. It made pleasure shoot through every inch of his body and his toes curled. His cheeks darkened with a flush because he was aware of how wet his stomach was from the precum dripping onto it. 

Tim didn’t give him a chance to catch his breath, instead he added a third finger and continued his onslaught. Damian couldn’t stop the moans of pleasure from escaping his mouth. He gripped the sheets tightly trying to ground himself, but the feeling of being full was increasing and it was getting harder to concentrate on anything, but the pleasure. 

“ **T-Tim** …” Damian moaned pathetically. He didn’t know what he wanted to say. All he knew was that it wasn’t enough. Even though he now had three fingers in his hole, and he was moving back against Tim’s fingers, it just wasn’t enough, he wanted more. 

Tim stilled his fingers much to Damian’s dismay and instead moved so that he was leaning over him. Damian felt unsteady, his hole now feeling empty, but his body was still so hot. Tim was staring at him, his face flushed, but eyes still intent and clear. Damian’s lips parted and he panted, the look Tim was giving him made his cock pulse. 

“ **Is something wrong**?” He asked unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. 

If his cock wasn’t twitching and hard and begging for attention, Damian knew he would have snapped at Tim for his tone. There was nothing amusing about this current situation. 

“ **I did not say that you could stop touching me** ,” Damian growled at him. 

His statement only caused a smirk to appear on Tim’s face. He reached out and ran a single finger over the length of his sensitive cock. Damian arched violently and let out a whine. 

He did not like to be teased and he tried to covey that through a venomous look that he shot Tim. 

“ **I touched you** ,” Tim replied with a playful smile on his face. 

Damian ground his teeth angrily. “ **Touch me more**.” 

“ **Of course** ,” Tim agreed. He reached up and flicked both his nipples. “ **Was that enough**?” 

Damian balled his hands into fists. 

“ **Calm down** ,” Tim said before he could say anything. “ **Remember what I said earlier. All you need to do is beg**.” 

“ **I will not beg** ,” Damian ground out. 

Tim shrugged and reached out again. He continued to run his finger tips over Damian’s heated skin. However, this time he didn’t touch his cock or nipples. 

The light touches were driving him crazy. Nothing was enough. His cock was painfully hard, and he wanted to cum. Damian wanted so many things. He wanted Tim to touch him more, he wanted Tim to fuck him, he wanted Tim to kiss him. But Tim wasn’t doing any of those things! 

Tim leaned down and pinned his hands down to the bed. Damian felt his hot breath against his ear and whined loudly. He tried to push his body against Tim’s, but he moved away to prevent the contact. 

“ **Just ask me nicely, Damian. I’ll fuck you any way you like** ,” He whispered in his ear. 

Damian whined again, his cock leaking at the thought of Tim fucking him. Even though he didn’t want to beg, even though he didn’t like to be teased, the tone of Tim’s voice made him want to do what he requested. It made him shiver and his fingers twitch against the sheets. 

“ **I’ll give you what you want** ,” Tim reassured him. “ **Just ask me**.” Tim licked his lips and waited for Damian’s response. 

“ **I know you can do it, baby bat** ,” he continued to encourage Damian. 

Damian whimpered, his bottom lip starting to tremble. Tim released his hands and reached out and gently stroked his cheek. “ **Damian** ,” he cooed softly. 

He arched his hips trying to rub against Tim, but the other man would not allow the action. It pained him to do what Tim said, but he wanted to be fucked. He dreamed of Tim fucking him every night and now he had the chance to experience it again in reality. His hand wasn’t enough anymore, and it was driving him crazy. Damian knew he was being greedy when he had just orgasmed, but he wanted all that Tim was willing to give him. 

“ **P-Please…. Please fuck me** ,” Damian finally said. 

Tim leaned down and sealed their lips in a kiss. Damian moaned happily and eagerly kissed him back. Tim didn’t pull away when he started to grind against his stomach and Damian didn’t care that he was making a mess, his precum dirtying Tim’s skin. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Tim asked a question. “ **Do you need me to stretch you more**?” 

Damian shook his head, all he wanted was Tim to fuck him. 

Tim nodded and pulled away to grab the lube. He opened the cap and poured a liberal amount into his palm. Damian licked his lips as he watched Tim coat his cock. 

“ **Get on your hands and knees** ,” Tim said once he had finished slicking up his cock. 

Damian readily obeyed and rolled onto his stomach before pushing himself onto his hands and knees. 

A pleased moan left his mouth as he felt Tim’s cock rub against his hole. 

“ **Your hole is twitching** ,” Tim informed him. 

Damian’s face burned, but instead of saying anything, he simply pushed back against Tim. 

“ **We need to take it slow, I don’t want to hurt you**.” Damian rolled his eyes in response. 

However, when Tim started to push in, he realized that Tim suggesting they go slow was a good idea. Tim’s cock was a different stretch than his fingers and Damian was trying his hardest not to make any sounds of discomfort. 

Despite his efforts to remain quiet, Tim still stilled half way through pushing inside of him. He didn’t say anything instead he ran his hands soothingly down his back. 

It took what felt like an eternity for Tim to finally bottom up. Damian whimpered softly. He couldn’t believe Tim still felt this big and hot inside of him. 

“ **You did well, baby bat** ,” Tim praised him. He was placing soft kisses to his spine. His actions caused shivers of pleasure to run down his spine. 

After a few moments of stillness, Tim started to move. His thrusts were shallow, and Damian assumed he was giving him time to get used to the feeling. 

The flush on his face grew hotter as he realized what an attentive lover Tim was. That fact wasn’t usually emphasized in his dreams instead the focus was on Tim pounding his ass. 

Damian was getting used to the feeling of Tim’s thrust and he felt his body relax. And that was all Tim needed to pick up the pace. His thrusts became a bit faster and harder. 

The feeling of fullness was starting to feel amazing and Damian moved back to meet Tim’s thrusts. He could feel his cock start to slap against his stomach. 

“ **M-More** ,” he whined. It felt good, but still wasn’t enough. He wanted Tim to fuck him like the first time. 

Tim obeyed, his hands tightening on his hips as he thrust harder. It was starting to feel so good and his arms wobbled and gave out. However, Tim kept his hips propped up as he fucked into him. 

“ **T-Tim…Tim** ,” he moaned constantly as he felt Tim slam into his hole. 

Damian screamed as he felt Tim’s cock head press against that spot that had made pleasure shoot through him before. His cock was leaking and twitching and just painful. But he couldn’t find the strength to wrap his hands around it. 

He nearly blacked out when he felt Tim wrap his hot hand around his cock and start to jerk him off. Tears leaked from his eyes and he sobbed as his body was overwhelmed by Tim. 

“ **P-Please…I wanna c-cum…T-Tim** ,” he managed to beg. It was all becoming too much. Tim’s cock felt so good and the painful grip on his hips was making his cock throb. 

Tim’s hand tightened on his cock and his thumb teased his slit, spreading precum against the tip. 

When Tim’s cockhead slammed against that spot, Damian cried out for his lover and came all over his hand. He could feel his hole tightening around Tim’s cock and his thrusts were becoming savage. 

Another moan was ripped from his throat when he felt Tim’s cock twitch and his hole was filled. 

Damian lay panting on the bed, his body finally sated. A pleasant pulse of pleasure shot through his body when Tim placed a kiss to the back of his neck. 

Somehow, he managed to turn over and move toward Tim. He snuggled up to him and closed his eyes. The messy sheets and drying cum wasn’t important at that moment. What was most important was kissing Tim. 

Tim kissed him back, his thumb stroking his cheek. 

Damian hoped that Tim would agree to fuck him again. 

**\---------------**

“ **I have an order for you** ,” Tim said. Damian flinched from his spot against Tim’s side. He had been curled up against Tim and was content to fall asleep in his bed. 

“ **Remember, you agreed to the bet**.” Damian huffed in response but didn’t protest. He hadn’t expected Tim to bring up the bet so soon after fucking him. 

“ **My first order is to answer this question truthfully** ,” Tim said as he turned slightly so they were facing each other. 

The first order seemed easy enough and he nodded his head in agreement. 

“ **Do you like me**?” Tim asked. 

Damian’s eyes widened and he sputtered in embarrassment. How could Tim ask him to answer such a question? 

“ **Don’t lie to me** ,” Tim commanded. Damian narrowed his eyes and kept his mouth shut. However, he knew that his face was flushed. His cheeks kept getting hotter and he could feel that flush spreading to his neck and ears. 

“ **Maybe** ,” he whispered after a moment. 

“ **Is that why you froze up when I mentioned having sex with someone you like**?” Tim asked him. 

Not knowing how to respond, he averted his gaze. 

Damian shivered when Tim wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in closer. 

“ **How about we go on a few dates and we can decide if we like each other? If we happen to have sex after, well that won’t be a problem, will it**?” Tim asked. Damian peeked at him, feeling shy despite all that had happened between. “ **I suppose I can agree to that**.” 

Damian felt his heart flutter when Tim smiled at him. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling when Tim kissed him. 

Damian refused to mention that he had lied to Tim and disobeyed him. If he was smart enough, he would figure that out himself. Afterall, his answer wasn’t maybe, but yes.


End file.
